Aegon's Heir
by Miu-ChiChan
Summary: "If I promise to find the kingdom belonging to you do you promise to keep me company until then?" Aegon, a small titan and kingdom unknown to most. The ruler of this kingdom is the fair Lady of Aegon, aiming to keep the peace of her kingdom alive. One day this lady summons a blade, claiming to be of blue blood. Curiousity strikes her and so she decides to find proof for this claim.
1. Lady of Aegon

_In front of her, that's where he was. Something about him fascinated jer roght on the spot yet it is hard to put in words. Maybe it was the bright, blue eye? The crown sitting on the complete right half of his face, with his hair covering his other eye? The flames around him? The greataxe in his hand? The pale skin? The raven black hair? Or his aura?  
It is hard to point a finger at it. Yet again-  
"Do you even listen!?" a male voice woke her up, getting her out of her trance.  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I should've paid more attention" she says quickly. "What did you say?"  
He sighed. "I will make an exception and repeat it this one time! You better pay attention!"  
She nodded.  
"I am Dagas and you will have the honor of being my driver! This is a very big moment for you! Don't blow it!" _

And that's how it began. Dagas living with royalty which humiliates him various of times. The one who summoned him had nothing else to do apparently, except spouting inappropriate lines and give him treatment which is unworthy for the likes of him. The way she treats a king is unforgivable.  
"Lady of Aegon", that's how she is referred to by anyone, a title she did not deserve. Her lineage says she is a lady of blue blood yet her behavior the opposite. Even her appearance!  
Etsu, the lady of Aegon, was a beast, in a sense that she thought more with her desires than anything else. Her red hair covered one and any of her "clothes" only covered the bare minimum.  
She was shameless, in truth proud of this, showing off her body various ways. On top she always teased him and put words in his mouth. She barely lets him rest. She barely lets him recover. She barely leaves him at peace.  
Yet that was only when they were alone. With others Etsu is a calm, gentle, well-mannered and actually wears something clothes-worthy, as if she was a serious ruler.  
Yet this was the situation he will be stuck in for a very long time.

 _"So you claim to be of blue blood?" Etsu asked on the same day she summoned him, looking questioning yet concerned.  
"That is correct. You are paying attention to your king after all!" Dag replied yet Etsu did not comment on the second part.  
"How odd. There are no records of a blade being a king."  
"That was in my life before I became a blade."  
"Before you became a blade?" She looked thoughtful at him, not quiet believing his words. A blade can't have past memories after all. Yet at the same time she didn't necessarily look like she didn't believe him, slightly the opposite in fact.  
The self proclaimed king stared back at her. Her attitude changed from one second to the other. At first she was teasing him, to the point she actually managed to- No, he does not want to think of that again! Yet now she at least pretended that she took him seriously.  
"It sounds far fetched" the red haired then continued. "Far fetched!?" his voice rose, sounding quiet upset. Yet the female did not react to it, her voice staying as calm as it was at the beginning of this conversation.  
"I was not finished. May I?"  
He thought for a little bit. "You may."  
"I would like to make a deal. You aroused my curiousity." She walked over to him, slowly, than started to whisper:_ _"If I promise to find the kingdom belonging to you do you promise to keep me company until then?"_


	2. Dominus the 21st

Searching the books over and over, it was a rare sight to behold: Etsu on the desk, researching various texts of Aegon's time. A rare time for Dagas to catch some breath and recover from her rapist attacks.  
She did not hold back-She violated him whenever possible, even in the bathroom. This was unworthy treatment so for what has he been summoned for!? Yet this time-  
Suddenly books got thrown on the ground, a certain frustration was in Etsu's eyes. "Nothing!" she exclaimed enraged. "Nothing in these records!" "What kind of records?" he had to ask, the blade got curious.  
"Aegonian records" the queen replied while turning to him. "They hold records of the Dominus Bloodline."  
"Dominus Bloodline? What is that supposed to mean?"  
"You did not hear of it?"  
"What do you think!? Of course not, shows how much this royal house lacks of importance!"  
The red haired sighed. "Or because you were awakened a few days ago. Anyway, could I go on?"  
"You may."  
Etsu stood up, facing Dagas very directly now and looking at him more serious than before.  
"Dominus the 21st, the last in the bloodline before the noble house I originated from took over. Records say he suddenly disappeared 500 years ago. Nothing was found besides his blade, Ignis, who soon sent herself back in the core crystal, or so it's said. There was nothing found of him, not even a dead body. He was gone, for good. Yet soon later, days after his disappearance, a tale spread among Aegon, a rather suspicious tale."  
After she said she stood up and slowly approached the self proclaimed, royal blade with an old book and opened it. Two pages only full of small pictures, trying to tell a story.  
Normally he would not pay attention to Etsu's words, let alone pay attention to her on his own, she was not worth his time under "normal" circumstances. Yet this time… This time he was listening. A lost bloodline, a king who mysteriously disappeared. And then a tale spread. Quiet the story surrounding an unimportant king.  
"This tale is about royalty, a king who fell to another king's corrupted mind in a war. They fought merciless on the battlefield until each solider from each's side fell and they remained standing, all alone on the battlefield. The king fell to his corrupted enemy but instead of ending it with death the king was cursed to live on as a blade, only remembering that he once ruled a land."  
Dagas' eyes widened as he followed the pictures while Etsu was speaking. This tale… This stand alone tale...  
"Yet I can only suspect it. I believe there is a connection yet I lack of proof" she finished and closed the book. "I was even about to give up. Yet when you-"  
"What are you standing there woman!? Search!" Dag interrupted her commanding.  
"Hold it! I read through all records I could find yet none mentioned a connection between Dominus the 21st and the tale. The only thing listed is a war between Solares and Aegon, right in the time of the."  
"Then what are you waiting for!? Standing around like that won't get us any further to our goal!"  
The red haired's eyes widened with surprise. This was unexpected. From one moment to another he became full of energy, determined to find out more about Dominus the 21st and his disappearance. Maybe, just maybe…  
"Maybe that was me which means the land this so called Lady of Aegon rules is mine, my rightful kingdom!" he thought out loud. "And the enemy must have the records on how they disposed Dominus the 21st. This is perfect, I am so close to get my kingdom back, the one belonging to me alone!"  
He turned around, laughing with joy in his mighty laugh, ignoring any of his surroundings. Yes, there is no doubt! He must depart with his mere driver at once to prove his heir.  
Even Etsu realized his thought process and sighed yet also having a light smile on her face. "As you wish Milord."


End file.
